


Forever mine

by MoveOnDarkness (AlexaAckerman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/MoveOnDarkness
Summary: A dark Eruri poem inspired by the works of Kataki.





	Forever mine

**Forever mine**

I will break you,  
violate you,  
with all my love 

The burden of your soul  
lies on your bloody lips 

Your lovely weeping eyes,  
full of desperation

Punch after punch  
You are more beautiful when you cry  
More beautiful when you beg for more 

That's how we will become one  
That's how you will be forever mine

**Author's Note:**

> This 'poem' is somewhat inspired by the amazing works of Kataki.   
> I really hesitated sharing it because I'm unsure about my writing skills and because I know this isn't something special (also because English isn't my first language). 
> 
> However, I simply wanted to get these words out of my head.


End file.
